1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing apparatus, and more particularly, to a washing apparatus and control method thereof, by which laundry can be dry-cleaned.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washing apparatuses include a washing machine, a laundry dryer, and a washer/dryer.
The washing machine is to perform washing on various kinds of laundries. The laundry dryer is to perform drying on a washing-completed wet laundry. And, the washer/dryer is to perform both of the washing and the drying.
Yet, the washing apparatuses such as the washing machine, laundry dryer, washer/dryer, and the like carries out the general washing and/or drying on the laundry.
Namely, a general washing apparatus as a home appliance is unable to perform such a special washing as dry cleaning.
Recently, a separate dry-cleaning kit is provided to enable a general laundry dryer to carry out laundry dry cleaning, thereby enabling home dry cleaning.
The dry-cleaning kit is provided with a wet pad cloth diffusing a prescribed amount of steam and fragrance in case of being heated, a package bag packing a prescribed amount of laundry and the wet pad cloth, a filth remover for removing filth of laundry manually, and a filth-absorbing pad.
A process of carrying out dry cleaning using the dry-cleaning kit is explained as follows.
First of all, the filth-absorbing pad is put beneath a filth-adhering portion of a laundry. And, the filth remover is coated on the filth-adhering portion of the laundry.
In doing so, the filth adhering to the laundry migrates into the filth-absorbing pad to perform the filth removal of the laundry.
Subsequently, the filth-removed laundry is put within the package bag together with the wet pad cloth. Having been sealed up, the package bag is put in a laundry dryer.
The laundry dryer is then operated to provide hot air or heat to a drum.
In doing so, the hot air evaporates the water and fragrance involved in the wet pad cloth within the package bag to refresh the laundry within the package bag.
However, the related art laundry dry-cleaning process should be provided with the dry-cleaning kit.
Namely, it is impossible for the laundry dryer itself to perform dry cleaning without the dry-cleaning kit.
Moreover, the package bag configuring the dry-cleaning kit has a very small capacity enabling to hold 3˜4 suits therein for dry cleaning.
Hence, the dry-cleaning kit can save a little cost for dry cleaning.
And, a material forming the package bag of the dry-cleaning kit should be carefully selected.
For instance, if the package back is perforated, it is unable to use the package bag. And, the material forming the package bag should be heat-resistant not to be melted at high temperature.
Moreover, the wet pad cloth of the dry-cleaning kit is put in a specific area within the package bag together with the laundry, thereby being sectionally contacted with the laundry.
Namely, since the position of the wet pad cloth is not changed despite the rotation of the drum, dry cleaning is carried out on a sectional portion of the laundry, where the wet pad cloth was initially inputted, only.
Besides, a drum type washing machine unnecessarily wastes water in washing a small amount of laundry or a less filthy laundry. In doing so, the drum type washing machine needs the same operational time of a general washing process, thereby wasting power consumption as well.